


[podfic] Motherly Advice

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: It was only proper, really, she was the closest thing the girl had to a mother here, so she should be the one giving her advice before her bedding.





	[podfic] Motherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motherly Advices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203160) by [Etrangere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere). 



**Fic** : Motherly Advice

**Author** : Etrangere

**Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 3:59

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 3,66 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4qhha1qddzc3gx9/Etrangere+-+Motherly+Advice+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/4vtgtsxl)


End file.
